Property
by school-hetic
Summary: A gangster ends up owning a Jock. How does it happen and how does it end.
1. Chapter 1

I heard of a major party that they were going to. It was in one of the warehouses that were owned by some big shot. I dressed for the action. I put on tight pants and a loose shirt. I had told them that I would make it and walked away. I know where it was going to be at so I knew I would be ok…

That was until I got there. This was no party it was group of gangsters getting down. It was crazy and I did not like it. I turn to head to the front door I was stopped by a tall man with blond hair. His bangs were hanging in his face like Ino's and it did not look right. He had on a fish net shirt and baggy black pants. He just smiled at me.

"Hey Pretty boy. Where are you going? The fun just started." His smile got sharper and I went to punch him when my hands were stopped. "Now that is not nice. I let you in here and you go ahead and try to punch me. I have to show you manner don't I Pretty one."

He puts both of my hands in to one of his and pulls back the other. I saw the punch coming; I closed my eyes so I did not see it hit me. I waited for the pain but it never came. Right next to me was another blond gripping the first ones fist.

"D, man, let this one go." I heard him say, well, growl. His eyes were hard and I had a feeling that this might turn in to a fight.

"So, Fox, you are going to stop me. That is a first. Something about this Pretty boy that makes you stops me. Do tell, I would like to know what makes you do so." I whine when he pulls on my hands and that is saying something. I am on the football team and this is not something someone like me should even be in. I am not a gangster.

"You can have fun with Puppet over there. Let this one go and the next one that falls in here I will not stop you." The man holding me by just my hands thinks about this, and then he nods.

"I will have to tell leader what you just did." He let me, not gently, and pushed me out the door. "I would walk the Pretty boy home if I were you Fox."

"Whatever, D, I was planning on it." I watch as the guy that saved me comes out and looks at me. "You getting up? I am not caring you and I am leaving. I have no reason of being here tonight." With that he walks away.

I get up and follow him. He was a mystery and I hate mysteries. He wore just a normal black jacket and baggy orange pants. He does not look like the type of person that would be in _that _group. When the light from one of the light poles hits his hair it shines like the sun. To a point I want to see that hair in the sun.

I remember his eyes being cold blue when he spoke to the guy, D. That is one weird name to have, just one letter. I find it funny.

"What do you find funny? As I see it there is nothing funny about where you are standing. You are D's new subject and he won't stop until he has tasted you. You are now under my protection and that is something this I do not like." I was going to tell him to 'f' off but he stopped me. "We're here. Don't go anywhere else tonight. I cannot watch over you."

He left me with those words. I could not believe that he just said that. I was under his protection, it sounded like a death sentence. Now that I think of it, it might just be. D wanted me and I guess it is not a good thing if that guy just stopped him from getting his way.

I got to my room and laid down and then I started to shiver. I could not believe that I was almost…I can't even say it, think it. I could not stop the thoughts and the shiver. I did not get much sleep that weekend.

When I got to school that Monday, I wanted answers and I was going to get them. I was not happy with my friends that told me about the party. When I spotted Sakura she ran and I followed her. She led me straight to the rest of the group. Neji was the one that spoke up.

"Sorry man. I had no clue what was going down. My uncle had me caged in the house. You have to believe me." With that one came the next one. Each one clamming that they were unable to go so they did not know what was going down.

I was starting to hate them all when the bell for first class rang. I walked straight to math. I did not care what was going on or the newest gossip.

I sat down at my desk when I noticed the whispering. I doubt that it was for me but when I caught orange in the side of my eye I looked up. Sitting 2 seats up and one over was Fox, the man that saved me last weekend. He did not look like he wanted to be here.

Kakashi-sensi looks at all of us and sighs. "Naruto you made it to class, welcome. I hope you all have the homework that I gave to you on Friday." With that the class began. I look at the guy I now know is named Naruto, and watch as he just looks into space.

When class ended, Kakashi-sensi wanted to talk to Naruto. I left but I could tell that he was looking at me. I thought that I did not have to deal with this anymore because the weekend is over. In the hall I hear:

"Naruto is back…."

"…wonder if he has to come…"

"…probably in trouble…"

"…won't be back tomorrow…"

These comments I heard all the way to my next class. When I got there I just sat down and did not care for anyone around me. I did not have to look up to know that Naruto was in this class with me. The whispers just grow.

It went in a circle until about lunch. I walk up to him as he sat by himself and asked, "Why are you here?" He just snorts and looks at me. That was my answer.

"I thought it was over. I did not leave all weekend and I do not plan to stay that way." I could tell that I pissed him off. He gets up and comes around the table, grabs me and pulls me out of the lunch room.

When we got to where ever he wanted us to be he pushed me against the wall.

"You don't get it do you? When you walked in the place Friday you became open property. When I stopped D, you became mine. In case you don't understand, I own you." With that he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was not until last block that I noticed that my phone was missing. The only way that I knew that it was missing was because the man that 'owns' me put it in front of me.

"I nipped it when I yelled at you." He says at me and walks away. That boy is going to piss me off. He has no right to do that to me but he left and I did not want to talk to him anyway.

Orochimaru was coming around the door and saw my phone. He is one of those creepy teachers that knew when you had your phone out. He just smiles at me.

"Sasuke-kun, it seems that I will see you for detention after school." I got pissed and was going to tell the snake-y bastard where to shove it when someone got to him before me.

"Sorry Orochimaru-sensei, but Sasuke have a job after school and cannot be late." Says Naruto from, what it sounded like, the back row.

"He does, does he? Ahh…Naruto-kun, you made it to class. Fine if you say so, Sasuke-kun, you have to do the last five questions on the home work."

For some reason he did not tell off the dork in the back. Orochimaru taught class like always but not once did he call on naruto. If I remember correctly, not one teacher called on him in class, unless it was to ask him where he had been.

When class was over, with everyone but me having 5 less questions on the homework, I get up to leave. When I got out of the class room I felt someone grab me and pull me in the other direction. I look over my shoulder to find that Naruto was the reason that I was moving in the way that I did not want to go.

"I can walk you know. I would like to go home and do my homework. Thanks to you, I now have 5 extra questions." He just smiles and lets me go. Before I start walking in the way that I wanted to go he grabs me again.

"I did tell you that you have work; you are going to it. Follow me, if you walk away from me and I will pull you again." He said with a smile. I look at him like the idiot that he was.

"Yo idiot, I don't have a job. I thought that you would have known that. I go home after school today and then tomorrow I have practice." His smile got wild.

"I know that. That is why you know have a job. How am I to know you are being good and staying in that house? I can't so I am making sure by getting you a job." He starts to walk away. I did not need bruises so I follow. I am not that stupid. I know that he can hurt me.

When we got there, I found that we are at a restaurant. We walked in to find that it was nice and painted in red. It felt cozy. The woman at the cash register looks at us.

"Naruto, welcome. I did not know that today you worked. Are you sure you do?"

"I am not, Haku, but I am here to Zabuza. I need to talk to him, is he here?"

I look at the woman and it takes me a second to find out that it was really a man. It was creepy how this 'Haku' person was so girly.

"He just got in. You know where you can find him." She/he gave him a smile that lit up the whole face.

We walk through the place. I can tell that the idiot comes here often and I wonder why. I don't see him working here so…I shrug…I will find out soon.

He does not even knock and goes right in. I was worried that we might be in trouble.

"Zabuza, I heard that you were in. I have a worker for you." I did not hear this as I looked around this room. It was not a big one but it was filled with pictures and little things. It kind of creped me out.

"Is this him?" That caught my attention. His voice was rough and deep. It had the 'don't give me bullshit' in it.

"Yep. He does not seem like much but he can do the job. I have a feeling that you might have to get after him for a while but the job will be done. He does have football games and practices to go to. Other than that he is free."

I look at the blond with the look of 'what the hell', I mean I have no clue what the hell he is getting me into and he does not fear me doing this.

"He does not look all that comfortable being here. I having a feeling that you did not even tell him that he was going to be here and doing this job." Naruto smiles and nods. I notice that the man did not even tell me what job I was now going to do.

Naruto turn to me and tells me to leave so that they can leave. 'I am not a dog' I wanted to yell at him, but I found myself out side waiting for him to come out. I found myself looking around. The walls might have been red but it made it seems like a place for lovers to come and have a one on one date. I was surprised that I have never heard of this place before.

Naruto came out and told me to go in. I did not have to be told but I was going to get the brake down for this job that I was going to do.

When I walked back in I got a good look at this Zabuza person. He was brown and blue haired. He had a head band on and a white wife beater shirt on.

"Welcome, Sasuke-kun, welcome to Mist. We are here to serve the food to people that came in and eat here. Your job is going to be to retrieve all the dishes and wash them. It is going to be a job that you are to do well. If one thing of food is found on the plates you will find yourself doing all the dishes free hand." I couldn't believe that I was going to the dirtiest job here. I did not want to do it and he could tell.

"You will have a chance to get it down and do it right. Tonight Naru-kun will teach you how it is done. Tomorrow you have practice so you will not come but the day after I want you here at 3:30. That gives you thirty minutes to get here. If Naru-kun can get here in half the time, then I know that you can."

He pushes me out the door and nods at Naruto. Naruto grabs me and pulls me to the bathroom. He put some clothes at me and I know that he wants for me to get into them.

It was a black polo shirt with the 'Mist' logo on it and some black pants. I don't want to know how he knew what my size was but they fit. I had to get into a stile; I was not going to let the blond undress and redress.

When I came out he nodded and left. I had to follow him. He did not show me how to do what needs to be done he just told me how to do it. I was not to get my clothes dirty, I was to get all the dishes, set up tables, put the dishes in the dish washer and do it all again. He told me over and over again not to dirty my clothes.

About 7 he told me that he had to leave and I was to stay there until closing at 10. I had to repeat him. He even told me that I was not to leave until he got here to pick me up. If I did leave I would get it.

Ha I thought to myself, like he could do anything to me. I did nothing for about a half an hour. I was not going to do what he said I told myself but I got bored. I ended up doing everything he told me to. For some reason thought, I could not keep myself clean.

I got cups spilled on me and food on me. The cook was laughing at me, telling me that 'Naruto will kill you', every time I saw him.

I was told 10 to 10 to go get changed when I noticed that I did not have my other clothes with me anymore. The dang blond took my clothes. I could not believe it; it was not like I was going to change so that he has no clue how bad I messed up when he left. I am not that cowardly…yes I am…

Ten o'clock came around and he came right in the door. He looks at me with disgust. He then passes me and goes to the bathroom. He came out with something black. It took me a few seconds to figure out that he had more shirts.

"You can have these. I would suggest that Zabuza never sees you like this. He will have your head." He hands me three more shirts, and then he walks me home. When we get there, he hands me something. It turns out to be my backpack, other clothes, and my phone. I wonder how the hell he can get away with nicking my stuff.

He waits for me to close the door behind me before he leave.

**How was this chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a very disgusting smell. When I twitched the shirt that was on me pulled, it was if it was suck to me. I looked down to see that I was wearing a black shirt and some weird looking black pants. It took me a while to remember why I wearing these.

I got home and went upstairs to my bed…and nothing after that. Damn that blond and him getting me a job...I did not even want a dang job in the first place…Job? That is right the dang bus job that I now have. I look down at the pop, juice, food, and water disgusted shirt and I ripped it off. There was no reason for me to wear it.

I will tell that dang idiot that he can take this job and stick it where the sun does not shine. I grumble even more as I made my way to the bathroom. I was going to get this…ugg… off of me. There was no name for the mixture.

I heard my phone go off when I got out of the shower. I picked it up without even looking at it. I had no clue who was on the other line; it is not like I make a new song for every person in it. I don't know that many songs.

"What?" I answer. It was normal and I was not going to change it because it is rude.

"Little Brother, I hope you are doing well." Dang it is Itachi. Does he know that I don't like him?

"I am fine. What do you want? It is not like you call here all the time worrying about me."

"I heard that you got in to some business that you should not have and now you are in some trouble. If you are doing good, then I must have heard wrong." I could tell that his voice got lighter. I dismissed the thought of him worrying about me.

With that we say our good byes and I hung up. I don't care for him much. When our parents died in that car accident, he tried to raise me but that turned out horrible. He then left me in this house alone when he went to college. I want nothing to do with him. He left me and so I left him.

I looked at the alarm clock to see that it was only 6:30. I did not have morning workout. The coach thinks that being beaten down by the afternoon sun is the entire thing we needed. It was crazy but I did not have to get up early. Not that changes what I am up for today.

I walk down the stairs to get something to eat. I am not that much of a cook but I do know how to make curry. I do have to say that it is the easiest things to make.

I got my back pack and make sure that everything I need to have is in it. I really don't want a detention for not having anything. I then walked my 'happy' butt to school. I went through it as if it was a normal day. The worst part was that Naruto was in classes with me.

I did notice that the girls, whom I don't like, were looking at him as if he was meat. That was the same look I get but he can get it too. I don't like sharing, that is a fact, but if I asked myself fully; is it sharing the girls or Naruto I had more.

I shook my head and headed to the locker room to get ready for practice. When I got in the room there was someone talking to the coach.

"So every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday you have practice?" I heard a voice that I did not want to hear.

"Yes we do. Tuesday and Thursday from 3:15 to 5:30 and Sunday 1 pm to 5. After that I don't know what they do. That is all you want to know, Right?" Says Ibiki Morino, our coach. I could hear the happiness that was in his voice. I don't want to know that made that crazy man happy, it probley would just creep me out.

"Yeah, there is one other thing; could I, by chance, get a copy of the games. I really don't want for you to be missing you star player because he had to work. "I can't believe that he told the crazy person that I had a job.

Neji stopped me from going over there. He just gave me a look of 'you don't want to go over there man'. I gave him the look of 'whatever, I am still not talking to you'. I know that it is pathetic but whatever.

"I will be here to pick you up at 5:30. The same rules apply." I heard whispered in my ear and out he went. I wanted, I mean badly, to yell at him and tell him to go screw himself…I did not get the chance because the coach started to yell at us.

"You all have 5 minutes and then I want you all outside. I do not want to hear any excuse." With that he morphed out. I mean it when I say morphed out, he does not walk out, and he makes it seem as if the ground moves for him.

I got ready and out I went. We did what we normally do and then went in to wash and change when the coach stopped me.

"What kind of trouble did you get yourself into now, Sasuke?" He looks down to me with a blank stare.

"Nothing. I did nothing. Why does everyone ask me that?" First my brother and now my coach, this day just continues to suck.

"Naruto-kun came and talked to me about you. You now have a job and he is wondering what your workout hours are. Normally that is what a manager does not someone like Naruto. You must have dug yourself into a big hole. Naruto-kun does that for no one." He continues to look down at me. I was not going to tell him anything and I guess he figured that out. He shakes his head and I left to change.

I did not have the time to even take a shower because of him. I did not want to make the blond angry, I really don't like pain that much and I know that he will hurt me. I might not like him but I don't like him pissed.

I got out there and he was standing right next the exit. I walk up to him and he snorts.

"You smell horrible. What you don't bathe anymore?" I did not even notice the smile on his face.

"I could not keep the prince waiting. If I took one you would have come in and got me. No thanks. You have to deal with my smell, congrats." He snorted, he found that funny? I felt something on my shoulder start to slip and notice that he was taking my backpack off of me.

"I can carry that all on my own you know." He just smiled at me and put it on and started to walk. I started after him…He has my stuff and my phone…I had to follow.

He gets me home within no time at all. It was if time flew right by. He did not leave until I shut the front door.

I took a shower and had some dinner. There was not much in there, I figure that I will go shopping…When will that be? It is not like he will let me go alone. I really did not need him to watch over my shoulder about what I need.

I was going to get ready for bed when my phone rang once again. I hope it is not my brother. I can only stand to hear his voice one every year and that is it.

"What?" Like I said this is normal.

"Good evening Sasuke. I was hoping that you would join me in a walk." To normal people that would sound like a question but this was not.

"I will be down in a few."

"Good." With that he hung up on me. That was a first. I glare down at my phone. I can't believe that he just did that. I got on a jacket and down the stairs I flew.

"What the hell?" I ask as I flung open the door. He was just standing there in his normal way.

"So you did decide to join me. I was wondering because you took a while to get out here. Now if we are going out on a walk or even just standing out here so that you can amusingly yell at me, I think you might need your shoes." I look down and sure enough I don't have my shoes on.

I turn and shut the door, and then I grab my shoes. When I open the door, now that I have shoes on, he was still there. With his big smile he points the way.

It felt good to be outside at this hour. It was only 9 but it was still late. The air felt chilled and good and even the stars were out. I look over at the blond that is walking with me…I can't believe that he called me.

"How did you get my number?" I did not give it to him and I truly doubt that he went to a girl to get it.

"I took it when I nabbed your phone yesterday. Did you think of why I did grab your phone in the first place? Black is not my color." I had to snot.

"No orange is." I said under my breath.

"I know right." He just laughs. I look at him with that smile on his face. He is so serous all the time that this is a wonder of life.

We start to walk by a store when my stomach growled. He looks at me and I could not help myself, I blushed.

"What is wrong, Sasuke?"

"I kind of ran out of things to eat at home." I said under my breath. He just hums and goes inside. I wait for him to come out and when he does he has 4 bags, and they were full. I did not think that he was mean enough to buy food and taunt me with it.

We continue to walk and we get back to my place. I start to walk up to my door when something tugs at me. I turn and he hands me 3 bags and smiles. I shaking as I grab them and turn, open the door, and got in. I watch him leave as I shut the door.

**I would like to know if you liked, hated, or have any thoughts about the Fanfic. **

**Thanks to Bookoholic, Jelen of Moonlight, and Opnbf for following this story. It makes me happy. :)**


	4. 1 wednesday 1 thursday

I woke feeling good. For some reason this did not feel good.

I got up and did the routine that I do every day, shower, get dressed, eat and then leave. Well when I got down stairs it changed. There on my table were 3 bags of food. It took me a while before I even realized how they came to be in my house.

The dang blond and him trying to eat what he had gotten me…I could not help it. I just got to know that he got me. On top of that I knew I had nothing in this dang house to even eat. Now that I have some food I don't have to go and get some; read it _beg_ the dang blond to go shopping. It was mostly cereals, soups, and mac n'cheese. To a point I was happy that there was nothing in the bags that was to go in the fridge. I would have had to throw it away.

I poured me some cereal and got ready for school. When I got there it was like any other day. Everyone watched me and I did nothing to gain their view. It was nice and normal…and creepy. I have to say that the last 2 days have been better than the last 3 years of high school.

I looked around in Kakashi-sensi's class and I did not see orange anywhere. It was crazy to think I know to look for orange to find my so called 'owner'.

In the hallways I heard a lot that I did not what to hear.

"He always does this…"

"…knew he would not be here for long."

"2 days in a row…"

I guess that he not coming is a normal thing and when he does come he is consisted weird. I wanted to turn around and tell them to shut up. I can't stand the dang blond and I did not want to hear about him.

It was not until lunch that he showed up. He looked like he had gotten little to no sleep. He was talking with Kakashi-sensi and smiling a very small smile. I got this feeling in my gut that I did not like. Kakashi-sensi nods at something that the blond says and then walks away. The blond looks around and spots me.

He makes his way up to me before I could walk away.

"Good to see that you can come to school." I tell him.

"Ah, were you worried? Maybe if you are good I will tell you why I was late." He chuckled.

I was about to tell him that I have every right to know why he was not here at school. When I thought about it, I don't. Made me mad it did though.

I snort and start walking away. He walks right next to me.

"I hope that you brought some clothes for work. I would love to see you explain to Zabuza on why it is that you are late to work." I can hear the smile I knew he had on his face…Crap I forgot work clothes. I only met him once but Zabuza is not one that I would like to piss off.

I look at the blond next to me and he looks at me but he does not stop. When he passes me, he turned to watch where he is going. I watch and noticed that the whole hallway split for him. It was like the red sea and Moses, except he did not have to do anything.

I watch as he interacts with the teachers and find that most of them give him a lot of respect and he gives them the same. It is crazy, I knew that if I ever left and did not come back for weeks that they would have my a** and so would my brother. I might not have him anymore but he would come back if this happens.

Right before my last class with the snake teacher I started to walk out of the front doors. I felt a tug on my arm and turn around. I was not all that happy to find the thing that stopped me was the one and only blond that has been driving me crazy for the last 4 to 5 days. I wanted to hit him.

"So you're leaving just like that? I have to say that even though Orochimaru is not that good of a teacher does not mean you get to skip." I snort.

"I am not leaving because it is his class. I forgot to do the homework so I don't want to be in his class." A total lie but I am not going to tell him that I was going to get my work clothes because I was afraid of the man that I work for.

"I see. Let us go. It would not be wise for you to be out even if it is the middle of the day." He starts to walk out the door.

"I can go home by myself. I know how to get there and you have no right to tell me otherwise."

"You can go right ahead and leave. I _will_ follow you and make sure that you get there. Is that understood? You are mind and that is how it is going to be. I thought that we went over this." I watch as his blue eyes went even darker than normal. I felt like I was being covered in ice and it was not something that I liked.

I shrugged and started to walk away. Once we, yes we, I went inside and kept the door open. There was no point to try to keep him out if he is just going to do what he wants. I went up to my room and grabbed a new set of clothes and was making my way out when I saw the clothes that I wore not 2 days ago. I pick them up as well and put them in my sink in the bathroom and socked them in water and soap.

It was not until I was down stairs that I noticed that the front door is wide open and Naruto is nowhere were I can see him. I walk to the door and there he was leaning right next to it.

"Do you normally leave your door open? If you do then I have to ask for you to not do it again." The ice is still there and I could tell that he was not asking me to do so, more like he was telling me that I was to do what he told me to do.

He stepped in front of me and looked down.

"Well that is _not_ homework. I hope that you remember on Friday. It is not good to skip Orochimaru's class just because you forgot work clothes." He gave me a half smile and then he turned. I could tell that the ice is melting to where it was before.

The walk to 'work' was longer from my place then the school but we got there a little after three. Haku was at the register just like last time and nodded to the two of us. Zabuza came out of his office and noticed that we were really early. Naruto just shook his head and Zabuza nodded. I was pushed to the bathroom and made to change. I could tell that something was off with the two big men in the place; Naruto and Zabuza. In truth I did not want to be anywhere near the two of them if they decided to go after each other.

I got started as soon as I got dressed. By the time I was finished I did not want to ever have a child or grow old. I had less…ugg…on me then I did last time but I still was covered. Naruto shook his head and we headed out. He did not let me change like last time. It was like this was punishment for 'failing' him.

The next day was like the day before. I got up and worked the way life did. When I got to school Naruto had yet to make it. It was not until lunch that he came to class. He seemed to be even more tired then what he was the day before. I was not the only one that noticed. It seemed that half the female population figured out that he was tired. I don't even want to know how many different females that he had to say no to about going on a date. It is not like when we are tired that we are going to be happier to date you.

There was nothing different about this day. I even showered after a very hard practice. I swear he is putting even more pressure on me now that I have Naruto 'on my side' as he calls it. I walk out and there he was in the remaining sun with his eyes closed. I did not want to wake him. He looked a lot different. He did not have the air of 'don't mess with me,' but the air of 'it is a beautiful day.' I walk up to him and he turns and opens his eyes.

"You finished. You even took a shower." He gave me a slight smile. He did not even give me the time to talk, he took my backpack and on his way he went. I swear I only follow because he has something of mine.

About nine, just like Thursday, he gave me a call and I ran down the stairs and out the door. We did not talk about anything. I got home and I watched him leave as I shut the door.


End file.
